Un nuevo comienzo
by CuttingEdge19
Summary: Una sola elección,puede cambiar el destino de muchas personas
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Capitulo 1: Accidente y Pérdida

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que los hermanos Pevensie regresaron de su segundo viaje a Narnia, en el cual habían conocido al príncipe Caspian y lo habían ayudado a derrotar a su tío Miraz, sin embargo para Peter y Susan ese iba ser su último viaje a Narnia, pero a la que más le dolía era a Susan ya que se había enamorado de Caspian.

-¿Susan? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Lucy al escucharla llorar

-Si Lucy no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible-

-No me mientas Susan, eres mi hermana y me preocupa verte tan triste, ya no platicas conmigo como antes y también has perdido toda tu alegría.

-Es que… ya no se cómo sacarlo de mi corazón Lucy, el simple hecho de saber que ya no lo voy a volver a ver o el pensar que ya se olvido de mi y ya tiene a alguien más me destroza por completo-

-Como puedes pensar eso, tu eres una persona tan especial que es imposible que alguien se pueda olvidar de ti tan fácilmente-le dijo abrazando a su hermana-Además siempre has causado en las personas que te conocen una fuerte impresión –

-Gracias Lucy-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana y quedándose dormidas casi al instante

Al día siguiente todos estaban preparándose para ir a la escuela

-¡Ed! Despierta ya es tarde- decía Peter mientras jalaba a su hermano para que saliera de la cama

-5 minutos más mamá-contesto Edmund aun dormido

Mientras tanto en la cocina

¿Susan? ¿Para qué es la jarra con agua?-pregunto Lucy, mientras veía a su hermana agarrar una jarra del closet y se dirigía al lavaplatos

-Ya lo veras-simplemente contesto Susan, mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos

-Vamos Edmund ya despiértate-en eso entro Susan con la jarra

-Aun lado Peter en casos extremos, medidas extremas-dijo mientras le aventaba el agua en la cara

-Cof cof ¿Qué te pasa Susan porque me echas agua?-dijo Edmund muy molesto

-Porque ya es tarde y tú no te levantabas-le dijo muy seria, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor que se estaba limpiando unas lagrimas de la risa al ver a Edmund todo mojado-Peter puedes ir a ayudar a Lucy a poner la mesa, el desayuno ya está hecho-

-Claro que si Susan-dijo mientras salía de la habitación-Y gracias por ayudarme con Ed-

-No hay de que, ahora Ed levántate y vete a dar un baño-

-¿Para qué Su? Tú ya me bañaste en mi propia cama-

Durante el desayuno todo estuvo muy animado y platicaron de todo

-¿Peter?-pregunto Edmund

-Dime Ed-

-Solo quería preguntarte cuando iban a llegar papá y mamá-

-En la última carta que nos enviaron decía que iban a llegar hoy por la tarde-

Ya todos preparados, se dirigieron a la estación de tren para ir a la escuela

-Entonces Lucy ¿Cómo te ha ido en las escuela?-pregunto Peter para romper el silencio que se había formado desde que habían subido al tren.

-Me ha ido bien Peter, sin embargo he tenido algunos problemas con las clases de matemáticas-

-En ese caso creo que Ed puede ayudarte a resolver tus dudas, no es así Edmund-dijo mientras dirigía una mirada hacia su hermano

-Claro que si Lucy, yo te ayudo en todo lo que necesites-contesto muy alegre

-Oye Susan ¿Susan? Hay alguien hay- pregunto Edmund mientras agitaba su mano en frente de la cara de su hermana, la cual miraba por la ventana perdida en sus propios pensamientos

-Perdón Edmund, pero decías algo-

-Sol quiero saber si estás bien, es que te perdiste en tu mente-dijo algo preocupado

-No es nada Ed, no te preocupes por mí-dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hermano

Al llegar a la estación se dirigieron a la calle para ir a sus respectivas escuelas ya que era una para hombres y la otra para mujeres.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos- dijo Peter al llegar al edificio que les correspondía a él y a Edmund

-Si Peter, nos vemos a la hora de la salida- contesto Lucy, mientras veía a sus hermanos dirigirse al edificio.

-Vamos Susan que aún nos falta caminar dos calles más y ya sabes que no son nada cortas-

-Si ya se Lucy, vamos-dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano

-Más rápido Susan, se nos va ser tarde-

-No te preocupes Lucy si vamos a llegar-

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela anunciando el inicio de las clases

-¡Ay no! Susan ahora si hay que correr-dijo Lucy mientras se soltaba de la mano de su hermana

-Espera Lucy es peligroso que corras en la calle-grito mientras corría detrás de su hermana para detenerla

En ese momento en que Lucy cruzaba la calle, un coche iba pasando, para todos los que estaban cerca, era obvio que el coche iba a golpear a la niña sino hubiera sido por una muchacha mayor que llego corriendo y empujo a la niña fuera del trayecto del coche, pero recibiendo ella el golpe.

Cuando Susan vio que el coche iba directamente hacia su hermana lo único que quería era llegar a ella lo más rápido posible y evitar que le pasara algo. Cuando llego junto a su Lucy la empujo lo más fuerte posible. El sonido de los neumáticos chirriando fue lo último que oyó antes que todo a su alrededor se volviera confuso sintió un líquido empezaba a caer por su cabeza, además sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido por el golpe, pero poco a poco iba sumiéndose en la oscuridad, con un poco de trabajo logro ver a Lucy acercarse a ella con una cara de gran angustia y como gritaba su nombre, pero para ella los sonidos eran cada vez más lejanos, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Lucy vio el coche dirigirse hacia ella, lo único que pensó fue que ese sería su final, sin embargo sintió como alguien la empujaba con mucha fuerza, cayendo al suelo, cuando logro alzar la vista vio con horror como el coche que iba hacia ella golpeaba a su hermana. Cuando vio que Susan se desplomaba corrió hacia ella gritando su nombre, al llegar junto a ella se dio cuenta que le estaba saliendo una preocupante cantidad de sangre por la cabeza y vio como poco a poco Susan cerraba los ojos

-¡Susan!, despierta-decía Lucy mientras abrazaba a su hermana y lloraba desconsoladamente -Vamos Su no puedes dejarme, tu eres la única que siempre está ahí para apoyarme y no solo a mí, también a nuestros hermanos quien va evitar que Peter se meta en peleas o quien va a darle ánimos a Edmund para que realice todo lo que se proponga-

Ya en el hospital Lucy estaba esperando a que saliera un médico para que le dijera como estaba su hermana, en ese momento llego Peter corriendo por el pasillo y detrás de él iba Edmund y sus padres. Ya que habían recibido una llamada diciéndoles que su hija Susan había sufrido un accidente.

Lucy al ver a su hermano corrió a abrazarlo

-Lucy ¿qué paso?- pregunto Peter mientras se ponía a la altura de su hermana para escucharla mejor ya que con el llanto, no le entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo

-¡Ay, Peter! Lo que paso es que yo iba corriendo por la calle, pero no vi que un coche se me acercaba, entonces Susan me empujo fuera del trayecto, recibiendo ella el golpe-dijo mientras sollozaba- Si le hubiera hecho caso de no correr en la calle, nada esto hubiera pasado-

Mientras Lucy hablaba un médico se acercó a la familia

-Señores Pevensie-pregunto

-Si- respondieron

-¿Cómo esta nuestra hija doctor?-pregunto su madre pregunto muy angustiada

-No voy a mentirles, su hija se encuentra muy débil, con un poco de suerte sobrevivirá la noche, pero es difícil de decir-

-Cómo puede de decir eso- dijo Edmund con gran furia- Usted es el médico, debe de ayudarla a que se recupere-

-Lo siento, pero el daño que recibió fue muy grave y no hay nada que se pueda hacer- contesto mientras dejaba a la familia triste ante la noticia de que tal vez perdían a una hija y a una hermana

Mientras tanto en algún lugar Susan empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse rodeada de un gran bosque, tranquilo y apacible, cuando voltio la cabeza hacia el otro lado vio a un león con una mirada llena de amor, pero que en ese momento se mostraba algo triste

-¿Aslan?-

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por tu hermana Susan-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Y dónde estoy?-

-Este el Bosque entre ambos mundos, no estas muerta, en tu mundo usted simplemente esta durmiendo-

-¿Dormir? ¿Esto es un sueño? o ¿Es real?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "real"? le pregunto- Esto es real, y así son los sueños. Todas las cosas son reales-

-_Típico de Aslan_- pensó-_siempre hablando en clave._ Pero, ¿qué pasó?

-Fuiste golpeada por un automóvil- dijo suavemente- Tu vida… está en juego. En su propio mundo te encuentras en el hospital

-Lucy ¿está bien?

-Ella está bien- le tranquilizó- El coche no la toco. Ella está muy angustiada, pero ella es joven y fuerte, ella estará bien con el tiempo, ya seas que vivías o no-

-¿Todavía puedo morir entonces?-pregunto ella"She is well," he reassured her.

El inclino la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. – Como he dicho, tu vida pende de un hilo-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-Debido a que la elección es tuya, el dejar ir a su antigua vida o volver a ella, debes tomar una decisión-

Tragó saliva. -¿Voy a recupérame? Y si decido no volver, entonces qué

Él la miró por un instante, y luego hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta un estanque-Mira dentro de las aguas Susan y le mostrare lo que sucederá en su propio mundo si decide regresar. Mira bien hasta que las aguas se dejen de mover-

Se sentó en el borde del estanque y asomo su cabeza, la primera imagen que apareció fue una habitación de hospital, ella estaba acostada en la cama, pálida y vendada, Lucy estaba a su lado, llorando en voz baja. Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus propios ojos al ver a su hermana llorar así y no poder abrazarla, pero ella siguió mirando. La escena cambio, y se vio sentada junto a una mesa en el jardín de su casa, ella era mayor, pero no parecía infeliz. Lucy apareció también ya mayor, pero se le veía agobiada cuando llego junto a Susan esta le sonrió y Lucy correspondió y la escena volvió a cambiar, aquí ella era una anciana, todavía sentada sobre el mismo lugar en el patio y Lucy volvió a aparecer, sin embargo a Susan le sorprendió lo frágil y delicada que se veía su hermana. Pero la última escena que apareció fue la más amarga ya que estaba sentada enfrente de una tumba, que llevaba sólo el nombre de su hermana y su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, un viejo Peter y Edmund estaban a su lado consolándola. Entonces las aguas se dejaron de mover.

Ella se apartó-Aslan…¿por qué estaba siempre sentada?

-Susan tu no podrás volverá a caminar en ese mundo, pero te diste cuenta que vas a tener una vida larga y feliz se decides regresar-

-Si…, pero-se calló al pensar en Lucy cuando la vio tan agobiada y triste le habían dado ganas de llorar-pero Lucy…-

-Lucy no te abandonara-dijo en voz baja-No hasta el final-

-Pero se volver una persona triste ¿no?-

-Ella no podrá ser de otra manera- contesto-Ella no permitiría que otro te cuidara, cuando ella se creía responsable de tu lesión-

-¿Y si muero? ¿Qué pasara?

-Eso sería ver el futuro de su hermana, no el tuyo-

Ella bajó la cabeza.- ¿Tengo que tomar la decisión ahora, Aslan?-

-Sí, es el momento-

Ella suspiro y miro el estanque.- Lo siento Lucy-susurro-Por provocar que te culpes a ti misma por el accidente. Pero no puedo dejar que pierdas tu vida por mí. Te quiero demasiado para eso-

Aslan suspiro-Bien elegido-

En el hospital el doctor se acercó a su familia para darles una mala noticia- Disculpen señores, pero he de informarles que su hija acaba de morir-

-¡QUÉ! No eso no es cierto, eso es mentira-grito Peter mientras sujetaba al doctor de la bata- Dígame que lo que acaba de decir es mentira-

-Lo lamento, pero es verdad ya no se pudo hacer nada por ella-

-No mi hija no puede estar muerta-dijo su mamá mientras se abrazaba a su esposo

Peter, estaba junto a Edmund llorando como nunca antes, ya que habían perdido a su hermana, la que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarles en todo lo que necesitaran, hasta ese momento jamás habían apreciado todo lo que hacía Susan por ellos, pero al saber que la habían perdido para siempre les dolía aún más por no saberla valorar.

Lucy es la que se sentía peor, solo pensaba que ya no volvería a ver los hermosos ojos azules de su hermana, el escuchar su voz cuando intentaba calmarla cuando tenía miedo, en la calidez de sus brazos cuando la abrazaba y todos los momentos en que pasaron juntas felices.

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste esta historia. Es la primera que escribo de las cronicas de narnia**

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos **

**Hasta la proxima **


	2. Reencuentro

_**Hola a todos, primero que nada les debo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve muchos problemas con dos materias de la escuela y la verdad es que deje todo lo demás en segundo plano, pero ya que solucione mis problemas y todo salió de maravilla, ya puedo continuar con la historia.**_

_**Ahora espero que les guste este capítulo aunque este corto, ahh y cómo olvidar agradecerles por los reviews que me dejaron en el primer capítulo, pero para ya no alargar más esto los dejo para que lean este capítulo **_

Capítulo 2. Reencuentro

En el hospital la familia Pevensie recibió la noticiad de que Susan había muerto

-Lamento el tener que darles tan mala noticia-

-¡Doctor! Eso no puede ser cierto, mi hermana no puede haber muerto –dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba a Peter quien evitaba llorar al escuchar tan devastadora noticia-

-Pero ¿por qué?, porque no pudo salvarla-grito Edmund mientras sujetaba al médico de la bata.

-Sus heridas eran muy graves, cuando el coche la golpeo varias de sus costillas se rompieron y una de ellas perforo el pulmón y al llegar aquí con tal cantidad de sangre perdida ya no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla

-Ed suelta al médico, él no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo Peter mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros

-Si lo desean pueden ir a la habitación donde se encuentra el cuerpo de su hija, mientras preparamos los papeles de defunción –dijo el doctor mientras le indicaba a la familia Pevensie donde se encontraba la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Susan seguía sentada junta el lago apreciando todo el paisaje que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-¿Susan?- La mencionada volteo cuando escucho su nombre y ver a un gran león mirándola fijamente-Ya es hora de que sigas hacia adelante-

-¿Pero a donde iré Aslan?- pregunto con tono de tristeza

-Sigue este camino y lo veras pequeña-

-De acuerdo, pero antes de seguir podría saber si algún día volveré a ver a mis hermanos-

-Yo no puedo contestar eso pequeña, sin embargo lo único que te puedo decir es que podrás ir a verlos en tus sueños cada vez que ellos necesiten de ti o en el caso que tú necesites de ellos-

-Gracias Aslan-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una cueva por el camino que le había señalado Aslan.

Después de caminar por un buen tiempo, empezó a ver la salida de la cueva y además empezó a percibir un olor a sal, al llegar a la salida pudo ver una preciosa playa, pero había algo, más bien alguien más la asombro y alegro.

-¿Caspian?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-¿Caspian?-

-¿Susan? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿Es que acaso hay alguna nueva amenaza en Narnia?

-No todo está bien en Narnia, sin embargo el porque estoy aquí es una larga historia-dijo Susan con la cabeza baja

-No importa con tal de que estés aquí conmigo-dijo mientras la abrazaba-Sabes jamás te he dejado de amar y jamás he estado con alguien más en estos 3 años -

-Yo también te extrañado y jamás te he dejado de amar-dijo mientras levanta la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, el cual iba aumentando poco a poco. Al separarse se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos hasta que Caspian rompió el silencio.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos al castillo y ahí puedas contarme lo que ha pasado-

-Tienes razón-contesto mientras le sonreía y este correspondía la sonrisa

-Entonces vamos para allá-

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Pevensie se vivía un ambiente de depresión

-Mañana enterraremos el cuerpo de Susan, muchachos-dijo su padre

-Si papá-contesto Peter muy triste

-¿Peter, donde esta Lucy?- pregunto Edmund volteando para todos lados en la habitación

-No lo sé, no la he visto-

-Voy a buscarla-

Mientras Edmund recorría la casa en busca de Lucy, esta se encontraba en el sótano, viendo los dibujos que a su hermana le gustaba hacer, sin embargo empezó a llorar al ver uno en el que estaba dibujada los 4 juntos.

-No puedo creer que ya no estás con nosotros Susan y todo por mi indiscreción, debí de haberte hecho caso y no correr en la calle- dijo mientras soltaba el dibujo y empezaba a llorar con más fuerza

-¿Lucy?- pregunto Edmund entrando en el sótano-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Ed-

-Como que nada, la gente no llora porque sí, siempre hay una razón-dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana

-Es que no me quiero aceptar que ya no tengo a Susan conmigo-dijo mientras se lanzaba a abraza a Edmund buscando consuelo

-Se lo por lo que estas pasando-contesto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana-Yo también quería mucho a Susan, pero te diré algo, donde quiera que este estoy seguro que no le gustaría vernos sufrir de esta manera-

-¿Estás seguro Edmund?- pregunto Lucy

-¿Qué si estoy seguro? Pues claro te lo garantizo-contesto mientras limpiaba al las lagrimas de su hermana

-Gracias Ed-

-Venga vamos con Peter-

-Muy bien- tomándose del brazo de su hermano


End file.
